lighthouse_peak_wodfandomcom-20200216-history
Lighthouse Peak
Lighthouse Peak es una pequeña ciudad situada en la costa del estado de la Mancomunidad de Massachusetts, en los Estados Unidos de América. Fue fundada en la Navidad de 1621 por los peregrinos supervivientes del Green Hope, proveniente de Inglaterra. Está situada a unos 20 km de Boston y a 15 de Salem y cuenta con 97.546 habitantes según el censo de 2012. Historia 'Etapa precolonial' Hay indicios de un asentamiento massachusett previo a la fundación de la actual Lighthouse Peak, sin embargo, la historia escrita cuenta que los colonos encontraron solamente los restos abandonados del poblado. 'El siglo XVII – Los colonos' Los primeros ingleses en habitar la zona llegaron en la Navidad de 1621 a bordo del Green Hope, capitaneado por Zacharias Merwood, proveniente desde el puerto de Plymouth al que había retornado poco antes el Mayflower. Lleno a partes iguales de puritanos y gente desesperada por dejar atrás Europa, sufrió una de las travesías más terroríficas de la historia naval. Sucesivas tormentas hicieron que las neumonías acabaran rápidamente con los más débiles de a bordo, niños y ancianos. Pero no solo la enfermedad hizo cundir el pánico sobre el Green Hope: se cuenta que los colonos que alcanzaron la costa americana no pararon de llorar en meses, puesto que al menos diez personas habían decidido tirarse por la borda. Tras cuarenta y cinco funestos días de travesía marítima, alcanzaron la costa, no muy lejos de la desembocadura del pequeño río que bautizaron como Bittertear (Llantamargo) de una forma históricamente irónica, dado el nombre algonquino del mismo: Anantaman, que significa 'luz del alba'. Sin ganas de explorar mucho más, ni de buscar a los peregrinos que habían llegado con el Mayflower, los colonos del Green Hope trabajaron rápidamente para crear un asentamiento, aprovechando incluso la madera del barco; por lo que el asentamiento adquirió, no sin cierta desconfianza por parte de los traumatizados colonos, el efímero nombre de Hope Bay, y Merwood se estableció como líder de la comunidad, para morir tres años después, presa de la sífilis. En el transcurso de unos años acabó tomando contacto con el resto de lo que sería la Colonia de la Bahía de Massachusetts y desarrollándose como una villa pesquera y maderera. Alrededor del año 1638 se habían terminado con éxito el puerto de Hope Bay y el primer astillero, fundado por Elijah Tottenham, nombrado segundo alcalde de Hope Bay a sus entonces 32 años. El puerto, casi de forma inmediata, comenzó a atraer a numerosas prostitutas y contrabandistas. En el año 1645 se terminó el famoso faro sobre el acantilado, que en el corto tiempo de dos años no solo logró bautizar la elevación rocosa sobre la que se emplaza como Lighthouse Peak, sino que ese nombre, a causa de la imponente y hermosamente sobria figura del faro, acabó devorando a Hope Bay, un topónimo que aún entonces arrancaba sonrisas amargas por parte de los que habían llegado desde Inglaterra. Por convertir los restos entristecidos del Green Hope en Lighthouse Peak, se erigió a la muerte de Elijah Tottenham en 1667 un monumento que aún hoy perdura frente al ayuntamiento. La comunidad religiosa puritana que había arribado a bordo del Green Hope se vio bastante diezmada durante la travesía, y sin embargo con suficientes fe y fuerza de voluntad como para sobreponerse a las pérdidas y fundar la Iglesia de la Sagrada Esperanza (Sacred Hope’s Church), el único emplazamiento que se mantiene hoy en día con una referencia al nombre original de la ciudad. No obstante, su presencia no fue nunca suficiente como para afectar a una comunidad fuertemente secular más orientada a la supervivencia y el comercio que a los asuntos espirituales. Durante la efímera pero enloquecida fiebre de la brujería que siguió a la Caza de Brujas de Salem, de hecho, los puritanos llegaron a perseguir activamente indicios de brujería durante los meses del otoño de 1693, también llamado el Otoño de los Caídos, por los juicios y ejecuciones realizados arrojando a las supuestas brujas e íncubos desde el faro hacia las rocas. Cuenta la leyenda que las olas que chocan de noche contra el acantilado suenan como los sollozos y gritos de rabia de los injustamente ajusticiados. Algunos documentos recuperados no hace mucho hablan además de una serie de desapariciones que sucedieron a lo largo de tres semanas en los puertos. No mucha gente les prestó atención, puesto que se trataba de prostitutas y delincuentes, mayoritariamente, pero la superstición marinera sigue hablando hoy en día de la Navidad de los Susurros (Whispers’ Christmas), de la que nace la costumbre casi perdida hoy en día —solo algunos ancianos de familias con orígenes en el puerto lo siguen cumpliendo— de celebrar las fiestas navideñas en la última semana del año, aunando la Nochebuena con la Nochevieja. 'El siglo XVIII – Fe, té e independencia' La ciudad continuó creciendo, absorta en sí misma, mientras las colonias británicas en América seguían prosperando. Sin embargo, en la década entre 1730 y 1740, Lighthouse Peak no se pudo mantener ajena al Primer Gran Avivamiento. Inflamada por un fervor religioso sin precedentes, no sin parte de histeria colectiva, la ciudad se cubrió de símbolos religiosos y la gente comenzó a adoptar comportamientos más recatados y dignos de las amenazas de condenación eterna que los aterrorizaban. Sin embargo, en cuanto los predicadores dejaron sus agresivos discursos y continuaron avivando otras comunidades, muchos se aburrieron de su nueva vida de estudio bíblico y fe forzada. Aún así, la comunidad activamente religiosa se vio sustancialmente nutrida, pasando de representar el 31%, según estimaciones históricas, a equivaler en 1750 a un 46% de la población de Lighthouse Peak, que en aquel entonces rozaba los 12.000 habitantes. El año 1773 fue un año de especial relevancia en la historia de la ciudad, puesto que el espíritu del Motín del Té llevado a cabo en Boston como protesta de los colonos contra los impuestos que estaban obligados a pagar sin que tuvieran representación parlamentaria en la metrópoli se extendió a Lighthouse Peak, provocando no sólo el rechazo de los colonos al té provisto por la Compañía Británica de las Indias Orientales, sino una fiebre de cultivo de té que, según su principal promotor, Robert Wright-Tottenham, uno de los tantos descendientes de la familia más rica de Lighthouse Peak, se convertiría no solamente en una bandera de la independencia de las nuevas colonias americanas, sino en lo que haría que la ciudad superase a Boston. Ni una sola cosecha creció bien, puesto que ni la tierra ni el clima eran en absoluto adecuados para el cultivo de la planta, adaptada a ambientes más subtropicales, y una gran parte de la fortuna de los Tottenham acabó podrida sobre la tierra malgastada. Esto provocó el repudio de Wright-Tottenham y, consecuentemente, un cisma en la familia Tottenham, que llegó a ver enfrentados a sus miembros en la Guerra de Independencia. Este incidente es conocido en la historia local como el Gran Fiasco del Té (Grand Tea Fiasco) o, para los historiadores más poéticos, como El Llanto Amargo de las Tottenham (The Bitter Tears of the Tottenham Ladies), por el sufrimiento que trajeron los enfrentamientos a la familia y la sangre que se vertió al Llantamargo. El 4 de julio de 1776 pasó más bien sin pena ni gloria en Lighthouse Peak, que estaba absorta en las peleas de sus terratenientes. De hecho, hoy en día, Lighthouse Peak es una de las ciudades que menos presupuesto dedica a las celebraciones del Día de la Independencia. Para los habitantes de la ciudad la verdadera independencia surgió cuando el 25 de marzo de 1783, menos de seis meses antes del fin de la guerra, los agotados miembros de las dos facciones familiares zanjaran una década de odios y asesinatos con el Precepto de la Sangre (The Bloody Precept), firmado por ambas partes y el entonces alcalde, Mr. James Procter, el primero ajeno a los Tottenham; en la Plaza del Ayuntamiento, bajo la atenta mirada de la efigie de Elijah Tottenham. Durante el acto, las esposas de Robert Wright-Tottenham y Mattheus Tottenham, Cecilia y Elizabeth, firmaron en tinta roja, que simbolizaba la sangre inútilmente derramada por unos acres de terreno y dinero efímero, con los féretros abiertos de sus difuntos maridos. A partir de entonces, los Wright-Tottenham pasaron a apellidarse únicamente Wright. 'El siglo XIX – La industrialización' El periodo decimonónico fue una centuria de cambios incesantes en todos los EEUU, y Lighthouse Peak no se mantuvo ajeno en absoluto. El nacimiento de la política bipartidista moderna pacificó la aún existente rivalidad entre los Wright y los Tottenham, haciendo que lo que fue una auténtica guerra se convirtiese en un debate ideológico que logró unir poco a poco a todo Lighthouse Peak, aunque fuera únicamente para unirlos en su soberbia xenofóbica. Dada la industria naval de Lighthouse Peak, tuvo una participación económica y estratégica en la guerra anglo-estadounidense de 1812, pero la ciudad, trabajadora como lo había sido siempre, se centró sobre todo en aprovechar la industrialización venida desde Europa. Las minas de carbón comenzaron a explotarse a un ritmo mucho mayor, el ferrocarril y el barco de vapor llegaron a la ciudad a finales de la década de 1830, y se fundaron los dos grandes logros de los Wright, que los catapultaron de nuevo a la élite económica de la Bahía de Massachusetts: la fábrica de lejía (Wright Bleach Co.) —actualmente Wright Chemicals— y la vieja fábrica de acero —actualmente en desuso, sustituida por las nuevas fábricas—. Esta última supuso la reconciliación definitiva con los Tottenham, entre los años 1855 y 1860, dada la obvia relación de mutua dependencia entre los fabricantes de barcos y los acereros. El rápido crecimiento poblacional permitió la expansión casi explosiva de la ciudad, que empezó a convertirse, como muchas otras ciudades, en residencia y lugar de paso para muchísima gente venida del campo y de otros lugares, como Irlanda, donde la Gran Hambruna aumentó llamativamente la ya alta tasa de emigrantes a las Américas. El enriquecimiento discriminatorio de los empresarios dio lugar al surgimiento de lugares de esparcimiento —entre los que destaca el James Procter Theatre, tardío pero merecido homenaje al alcalde que bendijo el Precepto de la Sangre— y la modesta Universidad de Lighthouse Peak, que comenzó con estudios de Química e Ingeniería Naval.; pero también a una gran desigualdad social y al hacinamiento de los obreros, lo cual repercutiría próximamente en la salud pública de la ciudad. Durante la Guerra de Secesión, Lighthouse Peak fue un escenario de revueltas anti-abolicionistas, pero se dice que fue la sonora participación de Boston en el desarrollo de los pensamientos anti-esclavistas la que despertó las sempiternas envidias de la ciudad e hicieron que las fuerzas de seguridad disolvieran enérgicamente estas concentraciones y cubrieran toda la ciudad de propaganda abolicionista. Se creó, de hecho, una Facultad de Derecho en la ULP, con la intención de ser un centro de pensamiento filosófico y defensa de los derechos de los esclavos, pero tuvo que cerrar el mismo año por falta de estudiantes, los cuales eran absorbidos mayoritariamente por las universidades bostonianas. En 1871, sin embargo, hubo algo que diezmó notablemente la población obrera, así como la sensación de felicidad que nacía del incesante progreso: la Epidemia Obrera de Tuberculosis (Workers’ TB Epidemic, o WTBE). La enfermedad acabó con más de 1.000 víctimas entre febrero y diciembre de 1871. Sin embargo, esto supuso nuevos logros para la ciudad. De entre los médicos que se dedicaron a la atención y la investigación de la epidemia destacó Remigius Wilson, que tomó el mando de la organización ciudadana con la bendición de la alcaldía y consiguió poner fin a la epidemia y encender la chispa que provocó el desarrollo del hospital insignia de Lighthouse Peak: el actual Hospital Universitario Remigius Wilson, y de la Escuela de Médicos de la Universidad de Lighthouse Peak. Otro de los logros fue en las letras: el romanticismo tuvo en esta epidemia su mayor caldo de cultivo, y oleadas de Spes phtisica dieron lugar a una prolífica pero efímera generación de poetas, músicos y dramaturgos, de entre los que destaca Apollonius Lipton. Su poema “''Con estos, mis ojos, tan llenos de flema''” (With these eyes of mine, / so full they of phlegm), escrito en su lecho de muerte, se considera uno de los relatos más crudos de la angustia vital propia de aquella generación de poetas tísicos y una muestra de los oscuros días que se dieron en aquel año de 1871, por lo que figura enteramente en una placa de bronce en el hall de entrada del Hospital Remigius Wilson, como monumento y testimonio de la epidemia y su recuperación. El año 1898 supuso para la industria naval un buen incentivo, dada la necesidad de navíos y reparaciones durante la guerra hispano-estadounidense. 'El siglo XX – El malsano enriquecimiento' Los conflictos armados no pararon con el cambio de siglo, por lo que Lighthouse Peak continuó creciendo a costa del belicismo norteamericano. El afán expansionista del Presidente Wilson fue aceptado con furor en Lighthouse Peak, donde las campañas electorales demócratas regionales usaron un eslogan que posteriormente sería fuertemente criticado por los pacifistas: “El Faro de la Libertad” (The Lighthouse of Liberty), que hacía referencia al afán de Wilson de alcanzar la paz mundial mediante su participación en la Gran Guerra. Sin duda alguna, la Primera Guerra Mundial supuso para la ciudad una iluminación de tipo económica de grandes proporciones. Los economistas creen que fue esta inyección de liquidez la que hizo que la ciudad y sus empresarios no se vieran en la más absoluta ruina durante el crack del 29. La Ley Seca hizo florecer aún más, si cabe, el lado oscuro de Lighthouse Peak, que como ciudad portuaria que era se convirtió en un centro importante de contrabando de alcohol y otras drogas. Destilerías ilegales se instauraron en los sótanos de las fábricas químicas y algunos de los almacenes abandonados de la zona industrial antigua, y dieron lugar al Escándalo Wright, en el que varios miembros de la familia fueron detenidos por su implicación en el contrabando y sus conexiones con el crimen organizado en Boston. Aún así, la familia Wright fue capaz de sobreponerse al revés y adaptarse a las nuevas necesidades en el mundo de los plásticos, que añadió a las fuentes de ingresos de Lighthouse Peak un dinero proveniente directamente desde Hollywood, por obra y gracia del mágico celuloide. La Segunda Guerra Mundial, aunque de contribuyó enormemente a que la industria naval siguiera inflándose como lo hacía con cada millar de muertos en alguna otra parte del mundo, sumió a los habitantes en el miedo. Sobre todo tras el ataque japonés a Pearl Harbor, el rumor generalizado era que eran un punto estratégico para ser bombardeados. Aunque nunca ocurrió nada, la tensión no desapareció en absoluto durante la Guerra Fría. Es digno de remarcar el incidente ocurrido en el año 1959, que consiguió desatar los terrores y la paranoia de los habitantes: el Incendio del Cine Dublín (Dublin Cinema Theatre Fire). La madrugada del 10 de agosto de 1959 se declaró un incendio en uno de los cines más visitados de la ciudad, con una nutrida colección de películas de celuloide como combustible. Una avería en la recién abierta planta desalinizadora hizo que el suministro de agua quedara cortado durante dos horas, suficiente como para que el edificio ardiera por completo, llevándose consigo a dos personas; y para que la paranoia de los ataques soviéticos se avivara durante casi dos meses en los que muchas personas huyeron de la ciudad, para acabar volviendo semanas después, avergonzados por la crónica que tanto el Boston Times como el Boston Herald publicaron, denunciando la estupidez de todos aquellos a los que se pudo pasar por la cabeza que los soviéticos comenzarían atacando la ciudad por un cine. Industrialmente se logró avanzar bastante con la creación de una planta desalinizadora situada en la desembocadura del Llantamargo y su puesta en funcionamiento en el año 1958, junto a la central termoeléctrica que abastece a la ciudad. Esta mejora supuso un nuevo planteamiento urbanístico, puesto que la ciudad quedaba prácticamente delimitada por el norte por el puerto y el faro, y por las plantas de abastecimiento en el sur. Se elaboraron nuevos planes y se mejoró la red de aguas y electricidad, por lo que la construcción se disparó, haciendo que surgiera el distrito financiero del centro tal y como se conoce hoy en día, con altos edificios de piedra, acero y cristal —con la Torre Tottenham como el edificio más alto y reconocible después del faro—, y que se saneara el paseo marítimo a pie de playa, un lugar dedicado fundamentalmente a los turistas y los marineros, pues cuenta tanto con pubs y restaurantes, como con locales de striptease y prostitución. El fin de la Guerra Fría supuso para la ciudad un momento más agrio que dulce, puesto que suponía una caída en las necesidades que la nación tenía de sus astilleros; pero la Guerra del Golfo, la participación en misiones de paz en Somalia y los bombardeos sobre Yugoslavia satisficieron las ansias de guerra de los habitantes. 'El siglo XXI – El comienzo de la caída' Aunque los atentados del 11 de septiembre y la consecuente guerra contra Irak mantuvieron la industria naval en alza en los primeros años del nuevo milenio, la crisis económica y los recortes que se han hecho últimamente en las campañas bélicas han hecho que esos ingresos comiencen a bajar. La realidad es que la industria del acero, los plásticos y el turismo son más que capaces de sostener a una ciudad como Lighthouse Peak, pero sin embargo, el sentimiento es de derrota. Geografía de la ciudad